


Mr. Kim, Your Son Is A Shithead

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Byeongkwan sleeps over, Chan is a shithead, Chan is stressed and sad, Crack, First Dates, Fluff, I highkey hate this, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda domestic???, M/M, Single father Sehyoon, Teacher Byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Sehyoon is a single father of two, a sixteen year old and a twelve year old. Byeongkwan is Sehyoon's eldest sons science teacher and his eldest is causing some trouble for Byeongkwan; so, Byeongkwan phones Sehyoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey inspired by my friend Abi on twitter who has a Dongjun/Wowkwan fic coming out soon that has teacher Donghun and it's cute!! So cute!! I love it!! Look forward to it!!

Byeongkwan ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Kang Yuchan, go to the office right now," Yuchan rolled his eyes grabbing his phone getting up from his desk. Byeongkwan goes over to Yuchan and holds out his hand. "Give me your phone too. You've lost that privilege."

"You're not my dad, you can't take away my phone."

"You're right, I'm not your dad, I am your teacher. I have the right to take away your phone until the end of the day. Give it," Yuchan glared at him, but gave him the phone anyway.

"You're such a dick," Yuchan said walking to the door. Byeongkwan shook his head. He put his phone in his desk and wrote on a sticky note to phone his father at lunchtime.

"Well, you know what they say. You are what you eat," another male student said chuckling. Byeongkwan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You too. Go to the office," he watched the students face drain of life.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding."

"No, I don't care. Go join Yuchan at the office," Byeongkwan said heading back to the whiteboard writing down another physics formula for his students to work on.

"Damn, someone needs a good dicking, would you like me to set you up with my weekly dick appointment?" a female student asked Byeongkwan. He turned around putting the pen down.

"You guys are what? Sixteen, seventeen years old? Get a grip, you guys are driving me crazy. You will be graduating next year, get it together. Yujin, I will kindly decline your offer for the dick appointment, whatever that means," Byeongkwan turned back around finishing up the formula. "I taught you guys this one yesterday so I put down a question. You guys have to write the answer down on a piece of loose leaf, don't forget to show your work. I'll be coming around in about five minutes to check then I'll solve it on the board." Byeongkwan sat down at his desk, relaxing for a few minutes.

Five minutes passed meaning Byeongkwan had to go back to teaching. He walked around looking at everyone's work sighing at some, patting others on the back, or just nodding his head. He walked up to the board grabbing the pen and taught them how to solve it then waited for them to finish writing notes. "Work on pages 163 and 164 questions one to ten for the rest of the class. I want it in by tomorrow morning," Byeongkwan sat back down at his desk and started marking his other classes worksheets. "Also, everyone- hey, stop talking while I'm talking," Byeongkwan paused waiting for everyone to stop talking, "Thank you. Anyway, if you need help please come and ask me. I don't mind helping you at all. If you don't want to come up to my desk please raise your hand and I will come to you."

For the rest of the class he helped students happily and walked them step by step simply so they understood. Never once has Byeongkwan had someone fail his class, quiz, test, or exam; why? Simply because he's a good teacher. In school, he wasn't good at science and struggled a lot, much like some of his past and current students. He teaches them two ways: the way that worked for him and the way the school requires him to teach. 

The bell rang and Byeongkwan looked up from helping a student. "Okay, you guys can go for lunch," he dismissed the class then continued to help the student. "Understand? If you don't, let me know and I'll come to help you in a free period with other ways, I want you to be able to understand and pass this class with flying colors."

"I think I understand," the student said unsurely.

"Okay, well, how 'bout I give you a few equations with different formulas and have you do them and show me your understanding?"

"Okay." Byeongkwan wrote down a few equations with different formulas and went back to his desk as she did them. He picked up the phone and dialled Mr. Kim (Yuchan's father). The phone rang a few times before a voice came through, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kim Sehyoon?" Byeongkwan asked twirling a pen between his fingers.

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Yuchan's science teacher calling-"

"Oh god, what did he do now?"

"Well Mr. Kim, he is missing several assignments for me and multiple tests that are worth almost half his mark. Plus we've been having some issues with how he's behaving in class and I want to know what all that is about. Would you be able to come in after work? What time are you off?"

"I'm off at six. I hope that's not too late."

"No no, not at all," _well, it is a little late but oh well._

"I'll see you at around six-thirty. I work out of town."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic at Mitsubishi."

"Nice nice. See you tonight. Bye Bye."

"Yes, see you. Bye, thank you for calling me."

"Oh, not a problem," Byeongkwan heard a small 'Bye' on the other end of the line and hung up. The female student walked up to his desk and gave him the piece of paper. He looked at over as she stood beside his desk. He smiled and looked up at her, "Good job, sweetheart! You got all of these right. You can go for lunch now if you need any help with anything else let me know." She smiled and took the paper back. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kim."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, anytime," Byeongkwan smiled at her and she left for lunch. He stayed at his desk the whole rest of the lunch eating his salad marking assignments, quizzes, and tests.

The end of the day came soon enough and Byeongkwan was exhausted but he had to wait until 6:30. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He had surprisingly finished all his marking before school ended and made PowerPoints for his classes for his next lessons. He got up grabbing his phone and went to the sick room laying down on the bed and setting an alarm for five o'clock. He set his phone down and went to sleep.

 

He turned off his alarm and groggily sat up his face puffy and lips pouted. Byeongkwan got out of the bed shuffling to his classroom where he sat and waited for Yuchan's dad, Kim Sehyoon. He had set out two chairs just in case Sehyoon brought Yuchan.

When Sehyoon entered the room Byeongkwan was on his computer answering e-mails or just reading them, "Hello," Sehyoon said sitting down in a chair. Yuchan sat in the other and a younger boy sat at the table playing with some stress toys Byeongkwan had bought for his students a while back.

"Hello, I'm Kim Byeongkwan, Yuchan's science teacher," Byeongkwan greeted holding out his hand. Sehyoon took it shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Kim Sehyoon, Yuchan's father. Could you inform me about everything that has been going on?"

"Yes, of course. First off, Yuchan is not a bad kid, his attitude has just been really bad lately. I try and help him because he seems to be struggling and he gets frustrated and gets snippy-"

"He's struggling?"

"It seems to me that he is but refuses help," Sehyoon looked over at Yuchan,

"You're studying for two to three hours every night at the kitchen table. If you need help ask, I'm good at science and math. And I'm sure you could e-mail Mr. Kim or ask him the next day or whenever you have him," Yuchan nodded his head hung low.

"I found he's been on his phone a lot too during my class. Today I took it away and put it in my desk while he went to the office. At the end of the day, I gave it back to him,"

"You're grounded off your phone for a week," Sehyoon told Yuchan sternly. 

"Yes, dad."

"He has fallen asleep in my class a few times as well-"

"Oh really? Every night you're going to be in bed by eight o'clock. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad," he whispered.

"Is there anything going on at home or at school or are you not in a very good mental state right now? Yuchan, tell me so I can try to help, I can't make things easier if you don't tell me anything and leave me hanging," Byeongkwan leaned on his own thighs.

"My grandma lives with us and she has dementia... Kijung and I take care of her most of the time because dad is always at work. It's so hard right now, she can't shower properly, she can't cook, she can't speak properly, and she can't dress properly. Kijung and I help her with her showers and getting dressed. I cook when dad's not home and she barely speaks anymore. All she does is sit and watch TV," Yuchan sniffled wiping his eyes. Byeongkwan's eyebrows furrowed in a sad manner.

"You have a lot on your plate right now, don't you?" Byeongkwan asked. Yuchan nodded wiping away more tears with his hoodie sleeve. Byeongkwan got up and grabbed the tissue box giving it to Yuchan. "If I stay after school for an hour or two to tutor you will that help you? Will you promise to catch up in my class?" Byeongkwan asked. 

"Yes, please."

"Yuchan, you're a very smart young boy, I would hate to see you fail my class because you failed this unit. This unit is a huge part of your mark, without this units marks you would be an honour student, but right now you're not because of how low your mark is in this unit."

"Channie, I know you're stressed about my mom, trust me. I am too, I know I don't see her nearly as much as you and Kijung but I don't work on the weekends while you're with your mom so I am with her and I know how bad she is. I'm trying to get her in a home and trying to get AISH and what not, but it's hard. They need to do a capacity test on her but I need to take her to the doctors first so they can sign the paper for approval. I'm trying, Channie, I really am," Sehyoon poured out.

"I know dad."

"Yuchan, if you ever need someone to talk to that isn't your dad we have a school therapist you can see for free. You just need your parents signature."

"His mother won't sign the papers. We've tried before," Sehyoon sighed.

"Why not?" Byeongkwan asked.

"She says it's stupid and that I don't need it," Yuchan answered.

"Okay well--you can always come to talk to me. All personal conversations I have with students are secrets, I won't tell anybody. It's all confidential, come to me if your mom won't let you see Mrs. Jung. I have a question though, why is your last name Kang and not Kim? You don't have to answer if you feel it's too personal."

"Oh, he took his mom's last name when he was born, his mom and I thought it sounded better than Kim Yuchan," Sehyoon explained. Byeongkwan let out a small  _ahh._

"Yuchan, I have a question," Byeongkwan said.

"Shoot _._ "

"How are you? How are you feeling mentally?" Byeongkwan asked genuine concern in his voice. Yuchan was silent.

"I-I'm just so stressed, I have exams coming up, I'm failing your class, I have assignments due, I have to cook and clean the house when dad's not home, it's just too much for me. I am so tired too, all the time I'm tired."

"What can I do to help you? I want to help you, make things easier," Byeongkwan told him.

"I don't know," Yuchan shrugged.

"Do you like dancing? Making music? I know you like music."

"I like dancing, I've never tried making music. I'd like to try."

"My minor in college was dance and I danced in high school. If you like I would teach you or you could teach me something. I'm not that old, I'm only in my twenties," Byeongkwan laughed, Yuchan chuckled a bit.

"That'd be nice, thank you."

"I could also download a software for making music and whatnot and when we're done with tutoring if it's not too late and if you want to of course, you could go on it and use it to try and make music."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"Is there any more problems with him?" Sehyoon asked.

"No, just his attitude and his missing work," Byeongkwan gave Sehyoon a smile. Sehyoon smiled back then turned to Yuchan.

"Yuchan, Kijung, can you please go out to the car. I want to talk to Mr. Kim for a minute," Byeongkwan felt his stomach flip, he was nervous; did he say something wrong? Did he say something that upset Sehyoon? They stood up and left the school, Byeongkwan folded his hands in his lap nervously. "Thank you, thank you for caring about Yuchan. For trying to help him, and thank you for putting up with him and his attitude. I really appreciate you calling me about this as he said, I'm never really home and when I do get home I eat, shower, and go to bed. We never really get to communicate," he thanked.

"You're welcome."

"How about, I take you out for dinner? As thanks for all of this," Sehyoon offered.

"Sure, I'd love to," Byeongkwan gave him a large smile.

"Can I have your number? So you can text me your address and I can pick you up," Byeongkwan grabbed his phone handing it to Sehyoon to put in his number. He gave him back his phone after he put in his number. Byeongkwan texted him his address right then, Sehyoon saved Byeongkwan's number and put his phone back in his work overalls. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven.  Just dress casually."

"See you tomorrow, have a good night."

"See you tomorrow. You too, Byeongkwan," Sehyoon got up and left and Byeongkwan grabbed his stuff leaving soon after.

 


	2. Do you think they did it? Shut up, I don't want to think about my dad and teacher getting it on, Kijung

Friday evening came and Byeongkwan was panicking. He phoned his best friend Donghun. "Donghun, HELP PLEASE."

"Calm down. With what?"

"I'm going out to dinner with a students dad."

"Is that allowed?"

"I don't know, but he's cute and I like his kid," Byeongkwan said still looking for something to wear.

"What do you need help with?" Donghub sighed.

"I don't know what to wear. He said casual but I don't know what to wear," Byeongkwan pouted.

"Just wear black jeans and a black t-shirt and that yellow flannel you have. That's casual."

"If I'm a fucking lumber jack," he huffed. "Fuck it. I'm just going to wear that green flannel jacket thing I have and black jeans." Donghun groaned.

"That thing is so ugly."

"Not that one, the other one."

"Oh, that one's fine, I guess."

"Okay, I'll go get dressed now. Bye Bye," Byeongkwan hung up and got changed. He waited for Sehyoon to show up, he felt himself get more nervous as the time came closer and closer to seven o'clock. 

He heard a knock on his door, he grabbed his phone and opened it stepping out greeting Sehyoon with a smile. "Hello, how was everything when you got home last night?" Byeongkwan asked.

"I yelled at Chan a bit for his behavior, took away his phone and had him eat supper then get ready for bed. He said he's almost an adult, I can't ground him and tell him he has a bedtime. I told him that he is not an adult yet and if he wants to live under my roof he's going to get grounded if he needs to be and if he needs a bedtime I will give him one. Kijung just sat in his room staying out of it all, then cried to me later because he heard Chan crying in his room. I felt bad for making them cry but if Chan is going to be a little asshat I'm going to ground him," Byeongkwan raised an eyebrow as they drove down the road.

"Man, you had a rough night. Sounds like you all did."

"What about you? How was your night?"

"It was fine. I ate supper, read for half an hour or so, and went to bed. It was boring but I didn't have any marking to do, which is a rare occasion might I add, so it was fine," they drove for a little while longer, asking each other questions about each others lives, their interests, hobbies, just getting to know each other. Once they arrived, Byeongkwan was a little sad the drive seemed end so quickly. The two climbed out and walked into the restaurant, thet were seated at a booth by a window. The waitress took their drink orders the came back for their supper orders. "Let's ask each other some questions, I'll go ask you first then you'll answer then I'll answer the question too. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"What is your most treasured memory?"Byeongkwan asked.

"I would say when Yuchan was born."

"Why's that?" Byeongkwan rested his chin on his palm.

"Channie is my first child, of course I love Kijung and his birth is also a very treasured memory but when Chan was born I cried harder then what I did with Kijung. Chan's mother was also having some complications during pregnancy and birth and it was scary so when he was born and they said he was a damn near perfect baby I cried," Sehyoon smiled at the memory. Byeongkwan smiled too.

"My most treasured memory was probably when my mom got me into dance classes even though she was having trouble supporting the two of us. I felt bad about it but she always reassured me that it's okay and told me not to worry about money. My mom always wanted the best for me when I was younger, even now she still wants the best for me but when I was younger she tried her best to get me what I wanted or what I needed. Your turn."

"Um," Sehyoon paused, "what is your greatest accomplishment?"

"My greatest accomplishment is becoming a science teacher. In school I was the student that passed with exactly 50% in science. I went to school and paid for it all by myself, I had moved out from my mom's house and was working three jobs just to make ends meet. It was hard but now I'm doing just fine."

"Really? That's interesting, I never would've thought you were that kind of student, you're such a good teacher."

"Thank you, what's your greatest accomplishment?"

"Mine is becoming a mechanic. I finished high school early and graduated a year early from college and pounded the ground trying to find a job so I could get my ticket for a journey man. I found a place and I got my hours there then they let me go and off I was looking for another job while being a single father of two, one toddler and one baby. I was accepted into Mitsubishi and I still work there and make $36 an hour."

"Impressive," Byeongkwan tittered. "What is your most terrible memory?" Sehyoon frowned.

"My mom getting drunk every night and us getting into huge arguments about literally nothing. Then the night alwayd ended with her telling my little sister and I about our one night stand fathers and what they looked like and how they acted to her that night before they had sex. It haunts me, we've gotten into many arguments, she said and did many things that made me stop respecting her. She broke whatever bond we had a little more each night she got drunk, my sister wants nothing to do with her now; it's sad but it's how it is. What is your worst memory?" Byeongkwan was silent for a second.

"That's some heavy stuff... My worst memory is when I came out to my friends in high school. Some supported me and others dropped me and bullied me. They spread it around the school that I liked guys and I got beaten up at school really badly. I was called nasty names by others who didn't engage in the physical stuff and eventually my friends who supported me left me too," Sehyoon put his hand on top of Byeongkwan's across the table.

"It's okay, they don't matter anymore."

"Wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I teach some of their kids and three or four of the parents kids are gay and told me they admire me for being out. Some of the people who made fun of me are now in rehab for addiction. I think I'm doing pretty good, honestly," Byeongkwan whispered.

"You're right, you are doing pretty good. You've got a house you bought, you have enough money to travel if you wanted, you're a great teacher, you're cute, you're very sweet and caring it's almost impossible not to fall in love with you immediately, you're a great human being. You are so carefree, Byeongkwan. You are a role model for many kids, including Yuchan and I wouldn't want him to have any other role model."

"Thank you," he blushed, "Name five things you like about me."

"I like your smile, your cute cate like eyes, I like your legs; you have great legs," Sehyoon laughed and so did Byeongkwan, "I like how loving and caring you are as a person, you are very warm and that's really nice to see in someone. ast but not least, I like how you cover your mouth when you smile or how your lips pout when your talking."

"Ahh, you're so cheesy. I like your hair, I want to run my fingers through it, it looks so soft. I like how there's a sparkle in your eye whenever you talk about your children, I like your nose-"

"My nose?" Sehyoon questioned chuckling.

"Yes, your nose, I like your smile and how it's a little bit crooked, and I like how whenever I'm talking all your attention is on me," Byeongkwan ended as their food came. They continued the questions as they ate and the questions lasted until the bill came. "I can pay," Byeongkwan said grabbing out his wallet.

"No no, I'm paying. This is my treat for how Yuchan has been lately. Hey, Byeongkwan, would you perhaps.. Like to sleep over at my place tonight?" Sehyoon asked nervously.

"I-is that even allowed? A teacher and a students parent to sleep together? Well not  _sleep_ sleep together but just like sleep together?"

"Well we could  _sleep_ sleep together, nobody would know," Sehyoon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh trust me, your children would know," Byeongkwan said avoiding eye contact, Sehyoon nervously laughed and paid. They got out to his car, "I'll sleep over at your place. I don't have anything to wear though," Byeongkwan said.

"You can just wear your underwear and a shirt of mine to bed. It doesn't matter to me what you wear."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Byeongkwan took out his phone and texted Donghun.  _bitch, I'm sleeping over at his house, what the fuck am I doing?_

 _Get that dick ;)_ Byeongkwan rolled his eyes.

_His kids are home. I can't_

_Oh yeah. Your dumbass doesn't know how to shut the fuck up_

_Shhh ik already_

Byeongkwanshut off his phone screen and waited until they got to Sehyoon's house. He parked and they went into the house, for the most part they were quiet trying not to wake the kids. Byeongkwan sat on the bed crossed legged in his underwear and a long t-shirt. Sehyoon joined him and they talked and got more intimate then needed and what it was supposed to be. 

In the morning they both felt great. Byeongkwan got up and dressed in his clothes from last night. He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face, did his business, washed his hands and all that good jazz. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Yuchan and Kijung eating cereal. "Where's your dad?" Byeongkwan asked, Yuchan turned around surprised to hear his teachers voice.

"He went to the store. We're out of eggs and coffee cream. He'll be right back. Not to sounf rude but what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"Uh, your dad and I went out last night for supper and then came back here cause it was late," Byeongkwan watched Kijung lean over to Yuchan.

"You think they did it?" Kijung whispered. Yuchan pulled a sour face.

"I don't want to think about my dad and teacher getting it on, Kijung," Kijung rolled his eyes turning to Byeongkwan.

"Y'all do it?" Byeongkwan went beet red.

"W-what? No."

"They totally did. Look at how red he is-"

"Hey guys, I'm back from the store- oh, good morning, Byeongkwan," Sehyoon greeted. 

"Good morning," he waved.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Sehyoon asked cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

"Kijung was wondering is you two had sex," Yuchan said stressed.

"O-oh," Sehyoon stuttered freezing.

"Oh come on! You guys did?"

"That's not really anyones busi-"

"Yes and it was great. Also, where's mom?" Sehyoon interrupted Byeongkwan. He hid his face in his hands,  _great, now he knows I had sex with his dad. How is this going to go down on Monday?_ he thought to himself.

"I mean, it's a little weird because you're my dad and he's my teacher but if it was great it was great. I'm just glad I'm a heavy sleeper. Grandma's asleep still," Yuchan shrugged.

"Are you guys that close you can talk about your sex life?" Byeongkwan asked, they all nodded.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Sehyoon asked.

"Surprisingly I don't have negative feelings. It's a little odd cause my mom and I were never that close. We were close but never that close."

"Sex on the first date? Oof that's wild," Kijung said opening up his computer to play Roblox.

"Oh god, Kijung," Sehyoon groaned and then sighed. Byeongkwan went and rubbed his back chuckling.

"It's okay-"

"You're not any better, Mr. Kim. You're so loud," Kijung attacked, Byeongkwan turned around.

"I am not," Sehyoon tittered and turned his head to Byeongkwan.

"You are though, babe. You really weren't kidding when you said the kids will know," Byeongkwan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Since when did this turn into an 'attack Byeongkwan' morning? Everyone make fun of your dad," he joked.

"Hun, no."

"Hun, yes," Sehyoon leaned forward and pecked his lips. Byeongkwan smiled.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," he went to the bedroom grabbing his phone and texted Donghun. _BITCHIJUSTGOTAKISSFUCKJDUDB_

_JSHD BYEONGKWAN_

_HDHS IKJDJ_

He put his phone back on the night stand and went to the bathroom (he wasn't lying. He really had to go). He went back down to the kitchen. "Sit down, I'm making us breakfast cause this shitheads already ate when though I told them I was making breakfast," he laughed and sat down chatting with Yuchan and Kijung about what the fuck Roblox is and Kijung even let him play a few times. When Sehyoon told them to put the computer away Byeongkwan pouted and whined telling him "I wasn't done," Sehyoon kissed his pout away placing the breakfast wrap in front of him. 

"Eat, baby," Sehyoon told Byeongkwan.

"Oof, pet names already? Something  _really_ went down last night," Kijung joked.

"KIJUNG!" The three yelled.

"What?"


End file.
